Presos del destino
by DulceNessie88
Summary: Jacob y Renesmee llevan siete años separados, para todo el mundo ella está muerta pero el jamas ha dejado de buscarla hasta que se encuentran de una forma poco convencional luego que ella participa de su secuestro sin siquiera saberlo. Renesmee fue entrenada para matar mientras que el nunca ha perdido la esperanza de encontrarla con vida. ¿Que sucederá cuando se encuentren?
1. Chapter 1:Mal comienzo

Renesmee

-¡ERES UN INÚTIL!, ¿COMO DEJASTE QUE TE VIERA EL ROSTRO?- se suponía que Tyler era mi mejor hombre, el de confianza, al que le podía encargar cualquier cosa y en esta misión la más importante se había equivocado, dejo que nuestro secuestrado le viera el rostro.

-Lo siento jefa, el tipo es muy inteligente y Stefan me dejo a solas con él, no sé como pero se desató las manos y me quito la capucha-

-El tipo es inteligente, claro, como no pensé en eso. Tal vez debería matarte y entrenarlo para que ocupe tu lugar, ¿eso te parece bien?- me estaba dando una muy mala excusa lo único que debía hacer era reconocer que había metido la pata.

-No jefa- casi no le oí.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-¡No jefa!- agachó la mirada cuando me vio tan cerca.

-Ahora llévame donde el prisionero-

-¿Dónde vas mi amor?- de pronto escuché a Damon entrar en el cuarto.

-Voy a ver al prisionero, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente-

-¿Qué inconveniente?- Damon era el hijo de mi Jefe y se creía mi novio, era frio, cruel y despiadado con nuestros prisioneros, yo siempre intentaba que se involucrara lo menos posible en todo para que las víctimas no salieran lastimadas.

-Nada que yo no pueda solucionar bebé- me acerqué y lo besé fingiendo que me agradaba verlo.

-Esa es mi chica- dijo sosteniéndome por la cintura- pero creo que eso deberá esperar, tenemos otro problema-

-¿Ahora que sucede?-

-Adivina tu eres lista- Damon venia de la sala de comunicaciones, su trabajo era negociar con la policía y los que pagaban lo que fuera por ver a sus familiares otra vez, así que esto podía significar dos cosas. O había un nuevo miembro dentro de la policía o era uno de esos casos en que no había interesados en pagar, pero por lo que sé este muchacho que secuestramos es el único heredero varón de la familia y el menor así que si pagarían por él. Entonces solo queda…. -¡Un nuevo jefe de policía!- resoplé molesta.

-¡Estás es lo cierto!- me apretó contra él.

-¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí?, no debería estar cuidando de nuestro señuelo- Damon siempre se refería a nuestros prisioneros dándole apodos, creo que lo hace para no pensar en que son personas reales, que sufren con lo que hacemos, sé que bien en el fondo él tiene un corazón.

-Yo lo mandé a llamar- miré a Tyler esperando que siguiera con la mentira, él había llegado solo al cuarto donde me encontraba para avisarme lo sucedido.

-¿Para qué?- me miró sospechando que mentía.

*Piensa Renesmee, piensa*

-Quería saber si el prisionero estaba dando problemas, ya sabes que algunos creen que pueden librarse de esto-

-¿Me estás mintiendo?- preguntó de pronto serio clavándome su mirada, ya estaba comenzando a asustarme Damon enojado era como el mismo demonio, y sin esperarlo comenzó a reír yo solté un suspiro relajándome.

-Bien, iré a ver si nuestro novato jefe de policía se da por vencido y se decide a negociar, tu ve a solucionar el problema con, ¿Cómo se llama esta vez?-

-No tengo idea, ya sabes que nunca me dan esa información, tu padre siempre dice que saber demasiado es peligroso y no quiere que me pase nada, lo que es raro porque me entrenó para ser una matona- Damon se rio y dejó la habitación.

-Gracias jefa, me salvó de un gran problema-

-Me debes una muy grande Tyler, a la hora que Damon se entera de que te vieron la cara, eres hombre muerto-

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Damon entro enfurecido.

-Sabía que me estabas mintiendo, ¿Por qué defiendes a este idiota?- me agarró por el cuello y me pego a la pared sosteniéndome unos treinta centímetros del suelo, me estaba costando respirar, intente negar con la cabeza ya que no podía hablar, el aliento de Damon me estaba quemando el rostro.

-¿Acaso te estás revolcando con él?- miro a Tyler que estaba petrificado pero logro soltar un no como respuesta.

Me dejo caer al piso, recuperé el aliento mientras me sobaba el cuello- Damon ¿de qué hablas?, entre Tyler y yo no hay nada-

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me mientes?- me dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo en el rostro a Tyler que lo tiró al piso mientras escupía sangre por la boca.

-¡Por esto mismo Damon, mira cómo te pones!- le grité intentando distraerlo- el problema es que el prisionero le vio el rostro, eso sucede ya déjalo en paz-

-Claro que lo dejaré en paz, pero para siempre, no puede seguir trabajando con nosotros lo pueden reconocer y si lo dejo con vida podría delatarnos en algún momento-

-Damon por favor piensa bien lo que vas a hacer- me pare como pude y me interpuse entre Tyler y el que lo apuntaba con una pistola Glock 17 directo a la cabeza- Tyler es tu mejor hombre, no encontraras a nadie mejor que él y lo sabes-

-Querida Renesmee, todos, escúchame bien, todos somos reemplazables, incluso tu- dijo ahora apuntándome con el arma-

Mi pulso estaba tan acelerado que sentía que me iba a estallar el corazón pero debía pensar en algo rápido, aunque creo que esto será tan sencillo como la vida de Tyler o la mía y yo era demasiado egoísta.

-Perdóname, no volverá a suceder no sé porque lo hice soy una idiota- tendría que convencerlo de que éramos todos unos incompetentes y que él era el genio- yo me encargaré de darle un escarmiento para que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error- debía tener esperanza en que funcionaria.

-Parece que la que necesita un escarmiento eres tú, más tarde te quiero en mi cuarto, ya sabes como tendrás que pagar por esto- claro que lo sabía tendría que acostarme con él y prestarme para sus jueguitos como siempre, de eso dependía mi vida.

-Ahí estaré- dije intentando sonar convincente.

-Más te vale- me dio un empujón para apartarme de su camino y se agacho frente a Tyler.

-Tienes mucha suerte, ella tendrá que pagar por tus errores no deberías esconderte tras una falda poco hombre- se paró y le propino una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aliento.

En realidad se atrevía a llamar poco hombre a alguien cuando el golpeaba mujeres y las obligaba a acostarse con él.

Salió del cuarto y esta vez esperé que pasaran unos minutos antes de hablar- me debes una muy grande idiota- me dirigí a Tyler.

-Y créame que lo sé, no tengo forma de pagarle este favor-

-La tendrás Tyler ya la tendrás, ahora ve y dile a Matt que te ayude con el prisionero, más tarde iré a darle una agradable visita-

-Si señorita- dijo tambaleándose por el golpe en el estómago, salió y dejo la puerta semi abierta, eso quería decir que alguien venia.

Elena entró y cerró el cuarto, en cuanto me sentí segura rompí en llanto, me senté en la silla junto al escritorio.

-¿Estuvo muy mal?- se arrodillo frente a mí tomándome una mano.

-Horrible, todo con Damon es horrible, esta noche tengo que ir a su cuarto- dije sollozando.

-Como lo siento, debe ser horrible tener que estar de esa forma con alguien a quien no amas-

-No te lo imaginas, cada vez que recuerdo sus asquerosas manos sobre mí me dan nauseas, tú tienes mucha suerte Elena.

-No sé si llamarlo suerte-

-¿Qué dices?, eres la única a la que Damon no le ha tocado un pelo-

-Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente atractiva como para merecer estar con el-

-Tal vez eres más tonta de lo que pensaba, ¿crees que estar con Damon es un sueño, un premio?-

-No lo sé, pero él es tan guapo y fuerte, debe ser muy bueno en la cama-

-Y tú eres ilusa, ingenua e insisto muy tonta, ¿sabes qué edad tenía yo cuando Damon me obligo a estar con él la primera vez?- esta niña debía entender que Damon era un monstruo- negó con la cabeza, claro que no lo sabía.

-Casi 20 años Elena, era muy joven y el me robó mi inocencia, es un imbécil-

-Yo no lo creo, conmigo se porta muy bien jamás me ha tratado mal, aunque siempre me ignora y me evita no se porque-

-Es por eso que digo que tienes mucha suerte-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Tu no aprenderás cierto, solo mantente lejos de el-

-Lo intentaré. Renesmee ¿porque no buscas a ese muchacho del que me hablaste una vez? Y te vas con el muy lejos.

-Te refieres a Jacob-suspiré- Damon lo mataría y no podría vivir en paz porque no dejaría de buscarme, además el ni siquiera sabe si estoy viva ya debe haberse olvidado de mi- recordar a Jacob me daba una puntada muy fuerte en el corazón, nos habíamos separado cuando yo tenía 19 años, fuimos novios desde que tengo recuerdo éramos unos adolescentes pero aun lo amo, a veces entro en su muro de Facebook solo para verlo y convencerme de que jamás podré volver a verlo no con este mundo en el que me vi envuelta.

Jacob

La fiesta de Leah estaba muy divertida, la música excelente y las chicas para que decir, estábamos en el borde de la piscina con Seth y Paul tomándonos unos tragos a la espera de que nos dieran la señal para cantar el cumpleaños feliz.

-Mi hermana no escatimo en gastos para su fiesta, si le hubiese alcanzado el tiempo habría mandado a tallar figuritas de hielo con su rostro- se burló Seth.

-Déjala en paz, no porque tú seas un aburrido significa que ella también tenga que serlo-

-Ya la estás defendiendo- bufó Paul.

-¿Y que con eso?, solo digo lo que pienso-

-Más te vale Jacob Black porque no te salvas de la paliza si te enredas con mi hermana-

-Vamos chicos ustedes saben que mi corazón solo le ha pertenecido a una mujer- dije bebiendo el ultimo sorbo de mi vaso.

-Ya supéralo Jacob, Renesmee se marchó hacen siete años- dijo casi sin importancia Paul.

-Y lleva los mismo siete años desaparecida, jamás lograré sacarme eso de la cabeza- dije poniéndome de pie para ir por otro trago cuando una preciosura se me puso por delante.

-¿Puedo acompañarte a la barra por un trago?-

-Claro le dije ofreciéndole mi brazo como todo un caballero, y cuando habíamos avanzado unos pasos me gire a ver a mis amigos que me hacían señas obscenas que hacían alusión a que tuviera sexo con ella, son unos idiotas pensé-

-Un vodka naranja para mí- dijo cuando llegamos a la barra- ¿tú que tomarás?-

-Algo fuerte necesito borrarme un rato, deme un whiskey doble sin hielo por favor- me dirigí al barman.

-Y bueno ¿Cómo te llamas?, cuéntame algo de ti- dijo recibiendo su vodka.

Me bebí el whiskey de un sorbo, me quemó la garganta y me hizo pensar que tal vez era el momento de olvidarme de Renesmee. –Mi nombre es Jacob Black tengo 26 años y estudio para ser detective en Nueva York, mis padres viven en Washington D.C y son multimillonarios así que creo que soy un buen partido- dije bromeando y le pedí otro trago al barman.

Ella era linda, su sonrisa era resplandeciente. –Veo que gozas de un muy buen sentido del humor Jacob-

-Que sería de la vida sin humor, terminaríamos todos amargados y no la disfrutaríamos- volví a beberme el segundo trago y me estaba mareando.

-A mí me gustaría divertirme contigo Jacob- dijo coqueteándome.

-Seguro que sí, eso te lo creo- aprovecharía la oportunidad que se me estaba ofreciendo.

-¿Quieres ir a otro sitio?-

-Claro que sí, te sigo- le dije, en verdad estaba pasado ya de copas como para irme con una mujer por allí, era como si mi fuerza de voluntad se hubiese consumido con el alcohol.

Me dio la mano y me llevó por un costado de la barra hacia un lugar oscuro al fondo del patio trasero entre unos árboles.

-¿Quieres besarme?- me pregunto rodeándome el cuello con sus manos.

-Podrías decirme tu nombre al menos, ¿no crees?-

-Yo creo que no- me dijo y me dio una patada en la entrepierna haciéndome caer de rodillas, entonces pareció un tipo alto que no puede reconocer por la poca luz que había y me puso una huincha en la boca y una capucha en la cabeza, intente soltarme pero el tipo me dio un golpe en la cabeza y solo recuerdo que desperté en esta habitación atado de pies y manos

Me dolía la cabeza horrible, no sabía si era por las copas de más o por el golpe que me habían dado, me costó recuperar la visión todo me daba vueltas.

Había un tipo sentado en una silla de espaldas a mí, estaba con su celular haciendo algo, yo estaba sentado contra un pilar de madera en medio del cuarto, parecía un lugar abandonado, intente soltarme las manos pero estaban bien apretadas pero con mis dedos roce algo saliente de la madera, seguro un clavo, comencé a rozar la cinta contra el despacio para que no se diera cuenta mi vigilante, costo pero logre soltarme las manos mis pies seguían atados y no podía soltarme con las manos sería muy ruidoso y me descubriría, entonces recordé que siempre traía un dije que Renesmee me obsequio el día que se marchó, metí la mano en mi bolsillo pero no lo tenía seguro se me cayó cuando me arrastraron aquí. No sabía que hacer así que esperé, el tipo tenía la cara cubierta con un pasamontañas, luego de un rato se puso de pie y se me acerco.

-Veo que ya despertaste-

-Veo que eres muy inteligente- respondí.

-No deberías ser tan arrogante, si no fuese yo y hubiese sido mi jefe ya te habría dado un tiro en la cabeza con esa respuesta.

-Ya veo entonces debo agradecerte que me tengas aquí contra mi voluntad, pues gracias-

-Parece que tendré que enseñarte algunas cosas- se agacho frente a mí.

-Creo que tú deberías aprender algunas, como por ejemplo revisar bien donde dejaras a tu rehén que no exista nada con lo que pueda soltarse-

-¿De qué hablas?-

- De esto- le dije y le di un golpe en la cara, cayó al piso y aproveche para soltarme los pies. Me acerque a él y le quite el pasamontañas, era un hombre joven- ahora no se me olvidara tu rostro y cuando salga de aquí te buscaré para fundirte en la cárcel-

-Eso crees tú- me dijo riéndose y no sé de dónde sacó una pistola.

-¡Ahora siéntate ahí, ahora!-

-No me quedó más alternativa, el tipo grito por ayuda- ¡Stefan ven aquí!- alguien entró y me golpeo nuevamente en la cabeza, todo se fue a negro otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2: No, no debes estar aquí

Este relato contiene lenguaje y temas que pueden llegar a incomodarte, por lo tanto es tu responsabilidad seguir leyendo.

Renesmee

El idiota de Tyler no estaba en el pasillo, así que me fui directo a la sala común seguro estaba jugando pool con los demás, antes de llegar ya podía oír las bolas de billar chocar contra los laterales de la mesa y unos abucheos, me paré en la entrada y todos dejaron de hacer lo que se suponía que estaban haciendo. No tuve que decir media palabra para que delataran a Tyler que se había esfumado en compañía de Caroline. Qué asco.

-Cuando lo vean solo díganle que me debe dos, ¿entendido?-

-ENTENDIDO- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, me estaba por marchar cuando Lexi se me acercó.

-Damon nos dijo que no te lo recordáramos pero él te está esperando, Elenita ya se encargó de contarles a todos que debes ir a su cuarto-

-Muchas gracias Lexi, y no seas así con Elena ella solo es inmadura y cree estar enamorada de Damon- Lexi no podía hablar de Elena sin ser sarcástica o despectiva no la tragaba con nada, decía que era una mosca muerta. Pero yo no lo creía.

Resignada caminé hasta el cuarto de Damon, pero antes envié a Jeremy a la habitación donde estaba el prisionero. Me paré frente a la puerta esperando que una bruja me hiciera desaparecer, cuando perdí las esperanzas, toque dos veces.

-¿Quién es?, les dije que no me molestaran- todavía estaba de mal humor.

-Damon soy yo Renesmee, pero vuelvo luego si quieres-

La puerta se abrió haciendo que mi pelo se moviera con el impulso del viento.

-No te libraras de esta Renesmee, además estoy algo ansioso, pasa-

- Veo que cenaste solo, ¿Por qué?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, cierra la boca y quítate la ropa- por una milésima de segundo tuve la esperanza de que me libraría de mi infierno personal pero una vez más estaba equivocada. Comencé a desvestirme sin ánimos pero deprisa, mientras más rápido sucediera mejor, para cuando acabé de desnudarme Damon estaba masturbándose a mi lado, me causaba tanta repugnancia. Jamás he comprendido y jamás comprenderé porque me elige a mí ¿Por qué? si no soy la única en este maldito recinto, en este lugar somos 7 mujeres incluyéndome, todas han tenido que sucumbir ante los deseos de Damon, todas menos Elena. No obstante al parecer yo era su favorita, que ridículo me sonaba eso, cuando todo comenzaba yo prefería dejar que mi mente volara por los recuerdos más recónditos de mi memoria cada día más frágil, era menos doloroso recordar lo que ame que sentir lo que odio, pero Damon me lo hace muy difícil es como si pudiera leer mi mente y me hace volver en algunos instantes. Es increíble como tu cuerpo puede desconectarse de tu mente, pero al mismo tiempo permanecer en contacto, intento con todas mis fuerzas cortar cada hilo de conexión durante mi tortura y a veces siento que me estoy volviendo loca pero Damon sabe lo que hace y por unos efímeros segundos llego a sentir placer, no porque lo desee, lo ame o quiera sentirlo pero soy humana y mi cuerpo responde a ciertos estímulos que Damon pareciera trabajar cada día y conocerlos cada vez más, pero yo nunca en mi vida cedería a sus asquerosidades, era mejor pretender que estaba en otro sitio en otras circunstancias y con alguien más y ahora era momento de esconderme en uno de mis recuerdos,

Flashback

-¡Ya detente por favor!, ¡Ya no me aguanto vas a hacer que me orine!- estaba suplicando entre carcajadas.

-Está bien, me detendré, pero solo porque Victoria tiene mucho trabajo y no quiero que ahora tenga que limpiar la alfombra también- mamá se quitó de encima y detuvo sus manos que estaban en la parte superior de mis rodillas haciendo que me desesperara por las cosquillas. Se paró y me tendió la mano en son de paz, la recibí para ponerme de pie y le di un abrazo muy apretado.

-Oye cada día estás más pesada, ya no es lo mismo ayudar a ponerte de pie, tendré que decirle a Jacob que salgan a hacer deporte o algo más que ir por pizza y palomitas en el cine, pero hablando de eso- levantó una ceja y me sentó junto a ella en el sofá- cuéntame qué tal va todo, ustedes son como un recién casados todos los días, todo es miel para ustedes, nunca los he visto pelear o estar molestos, eso me asusta-

-¿Qué?- pregunte casi riéndome- te asusta que estemos bien, eso sí me asusta.

-No, no comprendes lo que intento decirte- mamá se había puesto seria en dos segundos- me refiero a que tengo miedo que ustedes estén tan enamorados a que si algo sucede la vida entera se les desmorone.

-¿Por qué ha de suceder algo?, mamá no llames la desgracia, Jake y yo nos amamos de una manera que rebasa los límites no es un amor adolescente, es amor de verdad nos cuidamos el uno al otro, nos conocemos tan bien que casi puedo saber lo que está pensando, de hecho sé que ya me ha extrañado demasiado y está por llamar a la puerta- en ese instante sonó el timbre. Mamá me miró fijo.

-Ustedes me dan miedo a veces, ¿Qué eres una bruja?-

-Sí, soy una bruja que sabía que su novio vendría a las cinco en punto por ella y este amuleto me ayudo a saber que ya son las cinco- le enseñe mi reloj de pulsera, mi madre se rio y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero hija- dijo alejándose mientras Jake entraba en la sala y se saludaban con un gesto.

-Yo también te quiero mamá- dije en voz alta y Jacob ya había llegado a mi lado.

-Te extrañe mucho sabes- debería haber venido contigo de la escuela en casa no había nada interesante- dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y besándome luego.

-Yo también te eché mucho de menos- dije pasando mi dedo por sus labios- pero ya sabes tenía que cenar con mis padres en ese restorán de su amigo italiano-

-En fin, ya te tengo conmigo todo está perfecto- me llevó al sofá y se sentó en él, me jaló para que me sentara a su lado pero no lo hice y en vez de sentarme me recosté dejando descansar mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, sin que tuviera que decirle sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabello, él sabía que eso me gustaba y me relajaba al punto de dormirme.

-Cuando nos casemos te complaceré cada segundo del día-

-No podrás hacerlo tendremos que trabajar para mantenernos-

-Ufff entonces deberían pagarme por esto es agotador-

-¡¿Qué?! No hablas en serio verdad-

-Claro que no preciosa, haría esto cada día por el resto de mi vida sin recibir algo más que estar contigo a cambio, te amo con locura y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- me incorporé y me senté de lado en sus piernas, y deje reposar mi cabeza en su hombro oliendo el perfume que expelía su piel.

-Te amo Jake, prométeme que jamás me abandonarás-

-Eso no es una promesa es un juramento, te juro que jamás te olvidaré ni dejaré de quererte- simbólicamente sellé ese juramento con un beso y luego me dormí en sus brazos.

Fin del flash back

El bastardo de Damon me hizo volver a la realidad jalándome del cabello y mordiéndome el labio, que asco me daba verlo saciándose con mi cuerpo, siempre espere el día en que Jacob y yo estuviéramos listos para dar ese paso, soñaba con que ese día seria especial, que sería con el hombre que amaba, pero eso estaba lejos de ocurrir. Era tan doloroso recordarlo pero inevitable Damon no me dejaba olvidarlo, cada vez que abusaba de mí me hacía recordar. Sucedió el mismo día que asesinaron a mis padres, luego que Stefan les disparara a ambos delante de mí, fue por Damon, cuando regresaron hablaron de mi como si no estuviera. Stefan tenía una deuda pendiente con él por lo que alcancé a comprender y la saldó entregándome para su conveniencia.

-Con esto ya no te debo nada, ¿sabes cuánto vale una virgen en el mercado?- le dijo Stefan que en ese entonces su nombre era desconocido por mí. Yo seguía sentada junto a mis padres que yacían muertos en el suelo.

-Creo que me estas pagando con intereses hermano, así me gusta- Damon se me acercó y se arrodilló frente a mí, sé que me tuvo lastima por un momento lo vi en su mirada pero su maldad era más grande. Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo olio cerrando los ojos, momento que aproveche para darle un golpe y alejarlo de mí.

-Vaya hermano no me dijiste que era una rebelde- se dirigió a Stefan- que seas así me excita mucho más, ya verás cómo nos divertiremos juntos…. -¿Cómo se llama?-

-Renesmee Cullen- respondió Stefan y Damon miró a mi padre que yacía a mi lado, inerte.

-Con que tú eres la hija del bastardo de Edward Cullen, entonces gozaré aún más cuando te lleve a mi cuarto chiquita-

-¿Qué les hizo mi padre para que tuvieran que asesinarlo?- ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes.

-No tienes idea de quien era tu padre, pero tendrás que pagar por sus errores y yo disfrutaré mientras lo haces-

-No seas tan cruel la primera vez, Alaric dice que nos la quedaremos tendrás mucho tiempo para divertirte, ya envió a alguien en busca de Klaus para que la entrene.

-Entonces tendremos diversión a diario, hasta que me harte de ti, ponte de pie- me dijo.

Yo no quería dejar a mis padres- ¿Por qué no me matan?, ya mataron a mis padres mátenme a mi también, se los suplico-

-Guarda las suplicas para cuando te tenga en mi cama- me tomó de un brazo y me arrastro hacia una habitación, mire a mis padres por última vez en el piso sabía que no los volvería a ver ni tendría donde recordarlos no les darían sepultura la última suerte que correrían seria quedar enterrados en cualquier lugar donde nadie los encontraría, me tiró en la cama y me dejó inmóvil sujetando mis manos una a cada lado, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo intentaba moverme para quitármelo de encima.

-No te resistas, solo dolerá un momento, luego disfrutaras tanto como yo-

Soltó mis manos para ir por una soga, mientras yo intenté escapar aunque sabía que sería inútil, llego por detrás y me golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta, cuando desperté tenía las manos atadas sobre mi cabeza, ya estaba denuda y Damon estaba sobre mí.

-Pensé que no despertarías, estaba esperándote no comenzaría sin ti- estaba frotándose contra mi sentí ganas de vomitar- ¿no tenías novio?- negué con la cabeza negaría a Jacob para protegerlo- claro que no tenías, ningún idiota te habría mantenido virgen, sin embargo si lo tenías y me estás mintiendo lo averiguaré- me invadió una angustia, saber que este imbécil podría acercarse a Jacob me volvía loca. Entonces decidí distraerlo.

-Vas a terminar de una vez o solo te vas a dedicar a hablar- le dije con el dolor de mi alma porque sabía que eso daría comienzo a mi trágica historia.

-Con que nuestra Renesmee está ansiosa, ya no te haré esperar- hizo lo que tenía que hacer arrancándome lo único que me quedaba, lo único que me hacía inocente aún, además no fue para nada delicado, estuvo horas jugando conmigo, incluso de vez en cuanto llamaba a su mano derecha Matt para jactarse de lo bien que lo estaba pasando y que le trajera alcohol, cigarrillos y preservativos, ese fue el peor día de mi vida, y así fue cada día por cuatro años, hace solo un par de años dejo de llevarme a su cuarto a diario cuando llegó Elena.

Damon estaba como loco sobre mí, pero se detuvo cuando sentimos los ruidos desde el pasillo, unos golpes y una pistola dispararse.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Yo sé que estas en alguna parte!- cuando lo vi sentí deseos de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo, no dejarlo ir, pero debía ignorarlo si quería que siguiera con vida aun, pero no pude contener mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comencé a respirar con dificultad. Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver su tristeza y decepción al verme en brazos de otro, el corazón se me partió en dos y cada segundo que pasaba me costaba más respirar, ¿Cómo me había encontrado?

Matt entró detrás de Jacob.

-Perdona Damon pero este prisionero nos ha dado más problemas de los que esperábamos- dijo Matt sujetando por detrás a Jacob

No podía ser cierto.

-Con que tú eres el maldito que ha estado causando problemas, Damon se acercó y le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Jake se torciera- ¿a quién buscas?, te oí decir que sabias que estaba en alguna parte-

Jacob me miró con desprecio pero sabía que era superficial, causado por las circunstancias. Yo que me encontraba detrás de Damon cubierta por una sabana le brinde una mirada que comprendió y se olvidó de la idea de decir que estaba allí por mí, pero Damon se percató de que me miraba.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó y cuando lo hizo supe que nada bueno saldría de su mente enferma, Jacob desvió su mirada y miró el piso- creo que si es hermosa verdad- tiro de mí y me dejó desnuda frente a Jake- tendrás el privilegio de verla en acción, Matt átalo a la silla y asegúrate de que disfrute del espectáculo. Me cogió de un brazo y me tiró nuevamente sobre la cama, este día pasaría al número uno de mi lista de días negros, Matt se aseguró de que Jacob viera cada movimiento de Damon y todo lo que me obligó a hacer, una de las pocas veces que cruzamos miradas vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, eso me dio un aviso de que comprendió lo que allí pasaba. Yo sabía que en su interior quería ponerse de pie para asesinar a Damon y cada uno de los miembros de este lugar.

Cuando Damon acabó con su diversión, se vistió y me dejó ordenes de cuidar al prisionero mientras iba a hablar con Alaric sobre qué harían con él.

Me vestí rápido y me senté en el borde de la cama, esperé a saber que ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para comenzar a hablar.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto- que más podía decir o hacer no podía lanzarme a sus brazos luego que me había visto teniendo sexo con alguien más aunque fuera a la fuerza.

-Yo lo lamento mucho más, créeme-

-Yo…yo no tenía idea que tú…

-¡YO TE CREI MUERTA!-

Me acerque un poco – por favor no grites, si Damon te oye vendrá y no quiero que te pase nada malo-

-Que puede ser más malo que entrar en un cuarto y encontrarte con la mujer que amas y llevas años buscando encamada con otro hombre-

- Jacob tú no tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar- dije conteniendo las lágrimas, Damon no podía verme así-

-Creo que lo acabo de ver, y no te vi muy molesta-

-No puedes estar hablando enserio, ese tipo lleva siete años abusando de mí y yo solo lo he aguantado para proteger a la gente que amo y que corre peligro si yo no cedo a sus caprichos, tu incluido- dije furiosa con la rabia entre los dientes- Iré por alguien más para que te cuide, solo no digas que me conoces, pronto pagaran tu rescate y podrás regresar a tu vida, la única que tienes así que no cometas una locura- me acerqué a la puerta, pero Jacob me hablo antes de salir logrando que mi corazón terminara de romperse.

-Nessie, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-

No Renesmee debes protegerlo abre esta puerta y lárgate de aquí, antes que cometas una locura.

Abrí la puerta y corrí al cuarto.

Me encerré en mi cuarto me metí al baño a la ducha específicamente, no perdí tiempo quitándome la ropa no me importo quedar empapada, quería que el agua ahogara mis gritos, me deje caer al piso mientras lloraba sentía que mis ojos sangrarían de tanto dolor, ¿Cómo podría continuar?, después de lo de hoy ¿quería continuar?, ¿tenía sentido que siguiera con esta vida si lo único que había querido proteger ya estaba en peligro?-


	3. Chapter 3: Debes aceptar

Advertencia este relato contiene hechos y lenguaje explicito que pueden incomodarte, es tu decisión continuar leyendo.

Jacob

Llevaba minutos despierto, me dolía mucho la cabeza y a pesar de que no veía nada me sentía muy mareado; pero nada absolutamente nada hubiese impedido que yo reconociera su voz, era Renesmee, mi Nessie.

-¡Ey tú, sal de aquí!- le dijo seguramente al tipo que me custodiaba y luego se me acercó- ya me causaste problemas y ni siquiera puedo verte la cara, si tu padre nos da pronto lo que queremos te dejaremos ir así que mejor pórtate bien para que salgas sin un brazo roto, y yo pueda librarme de mi karma ya que por tu causa hoy uno de mis hombres casi muere y yo tendré que… olvídalo.

¿A qué se refería?

En mis pensamientos siempre soñé con encontrarla, siempre creí que había perdido la memoria o la tenían secuestrada aun, pero jamás me imagine que sería parte de algo así, su voz era la misma pero su tono y su personalidad ya no. Era fría, firme y con carácter, lo único que deseaba era soltarme y quitarme la cinta de la boca para poder gritarle que era yo. Comencé a moverme en la silla para llamar su atención.

-Y a este ¿qué le pasa?- oí otra voz, era de la chica que me sedujo para que me secuestraran.

-No lo sé pero iré por quien tu sabes para que regrese aquí, lo cuidas mientras voy, ya regreso- yo no quería que se fuera quería llamar su atención, pero sentí que se cerró la puerta y dejé de oírla.

No habían pasado diez segundos cuando me quitaron la capucha de la cabeza, claro que era ella la chica de la fiesta.

Comenzó a pasearse a mí alrededor de forma altanera, su mirada era muy distinta a la que mantenía en la fiesta este era su territorio y yo me encontraba en él. Indefenso y a su disposición.

-Ella tardará en volver sabes- por fin había detenido su ronda y se sentó frente a mí, muy cerca para mi gusto. –Nos habríamos divertido muchísimo si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias- su mano acaricio mi entrepierna y se me retorció el estómago de impotencia y rabia. No me importaba que fuera una mujer quería arrancarle los ojos por lo que hizo y ahora por ofrecida.

¿Por qué me decía todo esto? Nessie dijo que no tardaría, lo que más me importaba era que ella regresara y pudiera reconocerme.

-Una vez que te largues de aquí no volverás a verme en tu vida ¿lo sabias?- como si yo estuviera interesado en volver a ver a la mujer que me sedujo para que una banda de delincuentes me secuestraran- es por eso que te voy a contar algo- continuó y yo solo podía pensar en ella y en una forma de salir de aquí.

-Esa chica que estaba hablándote lleva mucho más tiempo aquí que yo, yo solo he estado un par de años en el negocio- ¿negocio había dicho?, no era difícil deducir que se dedicaban a esto hace bastante tiempo- y hace un rato la metiste en un gran lio, el hijo del jefe no estaba muy contento con ella y en estos momentos debe estar pagando por tu culpa- Renesmee estaba en problemas por mi ¿Cómo podía ser cierto eso? ¿Qué debía pagar y cómo? ¿Qué demonios hace Nessie aquí? ¿Estará aquí contra su voluntad? Preguntas y más preguntas venían a mi mente mientras la loca de enfrente seguía contándome cosas de su interesante vida.

Cuando pronuncio las palabras "yo podría ayudarte" volví a prestar atención.

-Renes…la otra chica siempre ha sido linda conmigo, me considera su amiga- eso debe ser una total locura Renesmee jamás podría ser amiga de alguien como ella- pero tiene algo que yo quiero- se detuvo un momento dejándome pensar ¿Qué podría querer ella que tenga Renesmee?, aparte de la belleza y la inteligencia pensé. –Tiene la atención del hombre que yo quiero, y lo peor de todo es que es totalmente injusto porque ella no lo quiere, si la metemos en problemas pasará una semana en la sala de castigo como le digo yo, la última vez estuvo cinco días sin comer ¿puedes creerlo?- me preguntó como si pudiera responder, se paró de la silla y su mirada había cambiado otra vez pero esta vez me asustó porque parecía desquiciada.

-Yo podría soltarte y tu tendrías que ayudarme, prometo que no saldrás herido yo misma pediré que no te hagan nada, porque aunque no lo creas él no me ve como mujer pero si me da todo lo que quiero y esto ya lo he hecho antes con otros prisioneros, me han ayudado a fastidiar a mi amiga y luego regresan a sus casas sanos y salvos me gustaría poder agradecerles luego pero como ya te dije no me vuelven a ver.

-¿Qué dices?- haría cualquier cosa por verla, por lo tanto asentí con la cabeza. –Que buen muchacho, te explicaré lo que tienes que hacer-

Había seguido al pie de la letra las instrucciones de la loca pero uno de los gorilones me había visto y me seguía por los pasillos con una pistola disparando, cada cuanto abría puertas en busca de ella, mientras corría comencé a gritar, tal vez ella también reconocía mi voz- ¡Yo sé que estas en alguna parte!- hasta que luego de ver una bala rozarme la nariz, la encontré.

La encontré en brazos de otro hombre, ¿han oído el sonido de un vaso al quebrarse?, fue exactamente igual a como se rompió mi corazón, fue tanta la impresión que olvidé que me seguían y me atraparon por detrás. Cuando Renesmee me vio su rostro se palideció y sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas, estaba tan impresionada como yo. El sujeto sin escrúpulo alguno la dejó allí y se puso de pie para dirigirse a mí. No alcanzo a preguntar nada cuando el gorila que me atrapo le entrego la información.

Se me acercó diciendo algo que no sé qué fue porque yo solo miraba a Renesmee, ella se tapó con una sábana y se paró junto a la cama. Me quedé sin aliento cuando el cobarde me dio con el puño en el estómago.

- ¿a quién buscas?, te oí decir que sabias que estaba en alguna parte-yo me había erguido de nuevo, mire una vez más a Renesmee y ella solo con la mirada me hizo saber que el sujeto no podía enterarse que yo la conocía, aunque hubiese sido mejor eso a lo que siguió después. El tipo debía tener algún trastorno mental, en cuanto notó mis miradas con ella planeo algo muy cruel y despiadado.

Me pregunto si ella me gustaba, y se respondió a sí mismo. Luego de dejar a Nessie desnuda frente a mi le pidió a Matt como el nombró que me atara a la silla y en ese momento supe que tenía que sacar a Renesmee de allí, costara lo que costara. El bastardo me obligó a mirar cada abuso que cometió en contra de ella, la trataba como un animal solo para satisfacerse. Miré en algunas oportunidades el rostro de ella que permanecía inexpresivo pero pude notar las lágrimas que a momentos me nublaban la vista y me invadió un coraje del tamaño de la torre Eiffel porque ella permitía que el abusara de ella. Cuando por fin decidió terminar con sus demencias dejando a Nessie en paz se vistió y la dejó a cargo.

Ella intentaba que yo no la mirara desnuda, debía estar muy avergonzada intenté desviar la mirada lo que más pude pero las marcas de su cuerpo me dejaron impactado, tenía los dedos de ese infeliz marcados por todos lados, las caderas, los brazos, los muslos y para que seguir. Termino de vestirse, se quedó inmóvil sentada a los pies de la cama. Ninguno se atrevía a hablar pero ella rompió el silencio.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar todo esto- ¿acaso era lo único que diría?

-Yo lo lamento mucho más, créeme-

-Yo…yo no tenía idea que tú…

-¡YO TE CREI MUERTA!- grite sin que pensara en hacerlo, solo lo hice.

–Por favor no grites, si Damon te oye vendrá y no quiero que te pase nada malo-

-Que puede ser más malo que entrar en un cuarto y encontrarte con la mujer que amas y llevas años buscando encamada con otro hombre-

- Jacob tú no tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas,

-Creo que lo acabo de ver, y no te vi muy molesta- no tengo idea de porque dije eso, pero sabía que la había herido-

-No puedes estar hablando enserio, ese tipo lleva siete años abusando de mí y yo solo lo he aguantado para proteger a la gente que amo y que corre peligro si yo no cedo a sus caprichos, tu incluido- dijo furiosa con la rabia entre los dientes- Iré por alguien más para que te cuide, solo… no digas que me conoces, pronto pagaran tu rescate y podrás regresar a tu vida, la única que tienes así que no cometas una locura-

-Nessie, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- le abrí mi corazón.

Pero su respuesta fue marcharse de la habitación.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos cuando una chica rubia entró en el cuarto.

-Con que tú eres el mal nacido que metió en problemas a Renesmee, me brindo una muy sutil cachetada-

-Yo no quería causarle problemas, solo quería encontrarla y sacarla de este asqueroso lugar- la tipa se me quedó viendo extrañada al parecer le dio trabajo comprender mis palabras.

-Un momento, ¿tú la conoces?- había metido la pata Nessie me había pedido que nadie se enterara de que nos conocíamos.

Decidí quedarme callado. Ella comenzó a observarme detenidamente y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¿Jacob?, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Viniste por Renesmee?- como sabia mi nombre y porque le causo tanta impresión.

- ¿Cómo es que tú te sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo?- debía averiguar cosas, tener nombres, datos…

-Mi nombre es Lexi y ¿Qué cómo se de ti?- rio- cualquiera que conozca un poquito a Renesmee sabe que lleva una vida enamorada de ti que jamás te olvido y que ha soportado todo con tal de protegerte, Damon la amenaza constantemente con matarte si ella desobedece- no tenía palabras para describir la angustia que sentí en mi pecho cuando la rubia me contaba las cosas horribles que Damon había hecho con Renesmee.

-Espera, Renesmee estaba aquí cuando tu llegaste, ella te vio- siguió sacando conclusiones- maldición debe estar destrozada, ¿Dónde está?-

-No lo sé solo se marchó, pero me pidió que no le dijera a nadie que la conozco creo que ya es tarde, aunque yo no te lo dije tú lo supiste-

-La pobre debe estar hecha un mar de lágrimas, eso sin pensar en que el maldito de Damon había estado jugando con ella, ¿la viste con Damon?-

-¡Lamentablemente sí! Si tengo la oportunidad mataré lentamente a ese hijo de puta- sentía la rabia subir por mis venas.

-Eso está difícil, pero suerte. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que si aún la amas, te comportes aceptes que ya no puedes tenerla y no la metas en más líos. Por lo que más quieras no le hagas caso a Elena otra vez, porque fue ella la que te dejo escapar ¿cierto?-

-No sé su nombre pero sé que está loca de remate y que usa el cabello largo y oscuro muy oscuro-

-Elena- suspiró- se lo advertí a Renesmee- ella no sabe quién eres, porque si es así estás muerto-

-No tiene idea no te preocupes-

Unas voces comenzaron a acercarse, de un golpe seco se abrió la puerta. Un sujeto alto entró primero, luego Elena y finalmente entró Damon que traía del cabello a Renesmee que estaba completamente empapada y tenía un corte en la ceja, ella ni siquiera me miró. Soltó a Nessie tirándola al piso. Me estaba retorciendo de angustia quería ponerme de pie y abrazarla para decirle que todo acabaría pero no podía hacerlo, Lexi me miraba nerviosa esperando que yo lograra controlarme.

-Este es el estúpido Alaric, ¿Qué haremos con él?- Damon comenzó.

-Yo creo que Renesmee debería decidir qué hacer con él, después de todo por su culpa pasara un par de días encerrada- yo tenía un puño en mi estómago desgarrándome cada nervio.

- Yo creo que no fue Renesmee la culpable- dijo Lexi mirando a Elena que la evito, sus miradas no se encontraron.

-Damon dejémoslo ir, su padre quedó de darnos el dinero mañana, y es mucho- Elena por fin habló.

-¿Qué opinas Renesmee?, ¿quieres que tu noviecito se vaya?- ella que no me estaba mirando levantó la vista de golpe y miró a Damon.

-No se dé que hablas Damon-

-No me fastidies Renesmee, ya sé que este idiota era tu novio, crees que no te investigue cuando te quedaste aquí- se rio burlándose de ella.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no me interesa puedes hacer lo que quieras con el- dijo desinteresadamente, debía ser parte un plan.

-Con que no te interesa, entonces no te importara que le vuele la cabeza- me apunto con una pistola directo en la cien.

-¡NOOO!, ¡PORFAVOR! Lo prometiste, dijiste que no lo lastimarías si hacia todo lo que tu querías, y lo hice, cumple tu parte del trato ahora- se había parado y acercado a Damon y también a mí.

-Renesmee ya no le supliques, no me importa morir por ti-

-Creo que es una mejor idea mantenerlo con vida, si él no está no tendrás interés alguno en cooperar conmigo, en cambio si él vive tu aun tendrás un motivo para ser mi esclava-

-Eres un maldito- susurré.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó agarrando a Nessie del cabello nuevamente y mirándome.

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!-

-Damon suéltala- hablo Alaric.

-Pero….-

-¡QUE LA SUELTES DIJE!-

No creí que Damon le temiera a alguien, pero si, a él sí.

-Todos fuera de la habitación, todos menos Renesmee y el prisionero-

-Pero Alaric…- intentó reclamar Damon que se calló cuando vio la mirada furiosa de aquel tipo.

-Renesmee de desplomó junto a la silla donde yo me encontraba atado, que desesperación sentía de verla así y no poder hacer nada-

-Jacob es tu nombre ¿verdad?- comenzó a pasearse por la habitación- analicé durante mucho tiempo la opción de traerte aquí, sabía que algo así podía ocurrir, Renesmee ya estaba perdiendo el interés y creí que viéndote nuevamente comprendería que no tiene escapatoria de esto y que morirá aquí-

-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?, ¿Qué ganan con torturarme?-

-Crees que quiero torturarte, quiero darles la oportunidad de que salgan con vida de todo esto, tu podrás volver a tu dulce hogar siempre y cuando prometas no buscarnos y mucho menos denunciarnos, deberás convencer a tu padre de que retiré la denuncia sino ella pagará las consecuencias y viceversa ella deberá hacer muchos méritos para que tu no salgas lastimado, no tienen opción, no los mataré a ambos eso sería poco divertido, ¿Qué dicen?-

-Acepto- dijo Renesmee sin pensar.

-¿Qué?, no, yo no me iré sin ti-

-Jacob yo no tengo alternativa, además mi vida es un asco tu aun puedes recuperar la tuya-

-Está bien, acepto, me iré si no te importa un carajo todo esto entonces no tengo porque quedarme-

-Bien, ahora los dejaré solos para que se despidan, pero si intentan cualquier cosa lo que sea, me daré el placer de torturarlos a ambos delante del otro y ella sabe a qué me refiero-

-Yo no quiero quedarme con ella, llévenme devuelta al cuarto donde estaba-

Renesmee me miró y luego cerró los ojos dejando salir una lagrima de su ojo derecho, creí que me detendría pero no lo hizo.

-Yo doy las ordenes aquí, y ustedes pasarán un tiempo a solas, me desató de la silla y se veía muy seguro de que yo no intentaría nada, cerró la puerta por fuera con llave y se marchó-

-¿Así que quieres que me valla?- Nessie no me miraba, no abrió los ojos y solo se sentó en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas- no me dirás nada verdad, ¡RENESMEE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!- la grité y ella solo se asustó dio un brinco en el suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Soy un imbécil.

Me acerqué y senté junto a ella.

-Nessie perdóname, es que esto ha sido muy desesperante y tú no me hablas, no me respondes y solo quiero verte y oírte-

Levante su rostro lentamente- eso te lo hizo el maldito de Damon ¿o estoy equivocado? Pregunté pasando delicadamente mi mano por su corte en la ceja- por fin abrió los ojos tomó mi mano y la puso sobre su mejilla.

-Jacob- susurró y me miró a los ojos- Jacob- dijo nuevamente y esta vez se alejó de mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué me rechazas?- comencé a seguirla por la habitación.

-Porque llevo mucho tiempo intentando olvidar lo que siento por ti, esto para mí es un infierno y solo quiero protegerte- me acerqué nuevamente pero seguía huyendo….entonces la tomé de un brazo por la fuerza y la abracé. Intentó soltarse pero termino por resignarse cuando vio que yo no la dejaría.

-Ya estoy aquí amor, todo estará bien, recuerdas que juré que jamás te olvidaría y dejaría de amarte- ella no respondió- yo cumplí aun te amo y te sacaré de aquí, no hoy pero lo haré. Pero necesitare de tu ayuda. Levanté su rostro lentamente.

-Renesmee, Nessie mírame, estoy aquí- me costó mucho pero terminó mirándome- Ya no llores que me parte el alma.

-Estas aquí, Jake estas aquí- era como si hubiese estado en trance tomó mi rostro con sus manos-

-Si amor estoy aquí y mataré a quien sea para sacarte de aquí-

-Jake, te he echado de menos- no sabía si besarla pero lo intenté.

Me acerque lentamente, sentí que temblaba en mis brazos pero no me detuve tenía que saber que la seguía amando, primero le di un pequeño beso rosando sus labios, luego presione mi boca por más tiempo sobre la suya y cuando estaba por alejarme ella me detuvo y pegó su boca a la mía nuevamente. La besé con delicadeza y disfruté cada segundo hasta que Renesmee se desmayó.


End file.
